Le camp de l'amour
by Paige0703
Summary: Fuji décide de passer aux choses sérieuses avec l'élu de son coeur mais on peut dire qu'il a une façon bien à lui de se faire remarquer. Mizuki tombera-t-il sous le charme du prodige ? Fuji ne va-t-il pas trop loin en continuant de malmener le jeune homme comme il le fait ?
1. Le manège de Fuji

_**Bonjour/Bonsoir Tout le Monde !**_

_**Et voilà me dernière petite fic (5 chapitre au total)! J'espère qu'elle vous plaira.**_

_**Il s'agit d'une suite de "Entre rêves et réalité" même si je pense que vous pouvez quand même comprendre sans l'avoir lu. L'histoire ce concentre cette fois ci sur Fuji et Mizuki et, en prime, vous avez le droit à Eiji/Oishi... Deux couples pour le prix d'un ! (Enfin trois si on compte Tezuka/Echizen qui eux sont déjà ensemble...).  
**_

_**Enfin bref, je vous laisse lire le premier chapitre et je posterai le suivant maxi lundi prochain. Je l'ai déjà fini (j'aime même fini la fic) mais je préfère mettre un peu de suspens...**_

_**Kiss et n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé (même si vous n'avez pas aimé).**_

_**Bonne lecture !**_

_**°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°**_

**Le camp de l'Amour**

**Chapitre 1 : Le manège de Fuji…**

Cela faisait maintenant deux semaines que Tezuka et Echizen sortaient ensemble même si, à première vue, rien ne semblait avoir changé entre eux deux. Bien sûr, ceux qui avaient l'habitude de les côtoyer pouvaient tout de même remarquer quelques différences dans leur comportement.

Leur relation avançait doucement et du coup Fuji, un peu poussé par son capitaine, pensait lui aussi passer aux choses sérieuses avec l'élu de son cœur… Sauf que Fuji avait une méthode bien à lui pour que la personne concernée ne pense qu'à lui. Tout monde était d'accord pour dire que Fuji était quelque peu sadique sur les bords.

C'était mercredi après-midi et les membres du club de Tennis de Seigaku n'avaient, pour une fois pas entraînement. Cela n'empêcha pas Momo et Echizen de se donner rendez-vous sur les terrains de tennis du Parc. Ils y retrouvèrent alors Kamio et Ibu. Momoshiro était à peine arrivé que Kamio lui sautait déjà dessus lui demandant une nouvelle fois d'être remboursé pour son vélo.

- Il n'a rien eu ton vélo je te signale ! argumenta Momoshiro pour la énième fois depuis qu'il avait accidentellement chuté dans les escaliers avec le vélo de Kamio.

- Rien eu ! Rien eu ! Tu te fous de moi, il avait pleins d'éraflures à cause de toi et…

Ryoma et Shinji les observa se disputer plusieurs minutes avant que le joueur de Fudomine se tourne finalement vers le jeune homme.

- Ah, c'est vrai, commença Ibu, j'ai enfin reçu le grip.

- Celui de la dernière fois ? se souvint Echizen.

Il se souvenait parfaitement qu'il c'était "battu" pour savoir qui aurait le dernier. Étant très demandé il lui avait fallu presqu'un mois pour recevoir sa commande.

- Alors ? demanda Ryoma. Il est bien tu ne trouves pas ?

- Oui, il est beaucoup mieux que le précédent que j'utilisais et maintenant je ne perdrais plus contre toi alors…

- Mais vous allez faire moins de bruit !

Kamio et Momo arrêtèrent de se disputer et Ibu s'interrompit dans sa phrase. Les quatre garçons se tournèrent vers la voix et se retrouvèrent nez-à-nez avec…

- C'est qui déjà ? demanda Kamio. Je crois que je l'ai déjà vu mais… je ne sais plus où.

- Au tournoi du Kantô espère d'abruti ! s'écria Mizuki avant de prendre une profonde respiration. Quoi qu'il en soit, baisser d'un ton, on aimerait bien continuer à jouer tranquillement.

Mizuki reparti vers le terrain d'à côté, suivi par les quatre autres.

- Comme d'habitude vous en faites du bruit, dane. Vous ne savez pas jouer en silence on dirait dane…

En plus de Mizuki, se trouvaient Fuji Yuuta et Yanagisawa Shinya…

- Un match ça vous dit ? demanda Yanagisawa.

Alors que le jeune homme tentait de persuader un des nouveaux arrivants de faire un match contre lui, Mizuki s'approcha de Yuuta et demanda :

- Tu es sûr qu'il va venir ?

- Oui, il ne devrait plus tarder, répondit Yuuta pour au moins la quinzième fois en dix minutes à peine.

- Tu es sur parce que… commença Mizuki tout en jouant avec une mèche de ses cheveux.

- Il y a du monde aujourd'hui encore, remarque Fuji Syusuke en arrivant.

- Aniki… Tu en as mis du temps, remarqua Yuuta se tournant vers son frère.

Ce dernier sourit simplement ignorant complètement Mizuki qui se tenait à ses côtés.

- Bien, maintenant que tu es là, commença Mizuki, on va enfin…

- On joue ? demanda Fuji à Yuuta, coupant ainsi Mizuki.

- Oui mais… Mizuki san voulait d'abord jouer contre toi, remarqua Yuuta.

Mizuki remercia silencieusement "son élève", retrouvant alors son petit sourire victorieux. Cette fois Fuji Syusuke ne pourra lui échapper.

- Mizuki ? demanda Fuji tout en réfléchissant. Qui est-ce ?

Yuuta ne savait pas vraiment à quoi jouer son frère. A chaque fois c'était la même chose : il ignorait complètement Mizuki allant jusqu'à prétendre maintenant ne pas le connaître. En temps normal il oubliait juste sa présence mais là, il était passé à un niveau au-dessus.

- C'est moi ! s'emporta le dit Mizuki. Combien de temps encore…

Syusuke se tourna alors vers le manager de St Rudolph en lui souriant. Mizuki s'interrompit alors, observant simplement le sourire du jeune homme.

- Qui es-tu ? demanda alors le joueur de Seigaku.

Mizuki soupira avant de partir s'installer sur le banc.

- Pourquoi tu fais ça ? demanda Yuuta.

- Parce que c'est marrant, répondit simplement son frère.

- Je ne vois en quoi c'est marrant. En plus ce n'est pas toi qui es obligé de l'écouter pendant des heures parler de toi… encore et encore.

- Hmm, on pourrait presque croire qu'il passe son temps à penser à moi…

_Bien, _pensa Fuji, _mon plan à l'air de fonctionner parfaitement. Passons à la phase suivante._

- Tu ne pourrais pas être un peu plus sympa avec lui ?

- Je vais voir… Content ?

Le reste de l'après-midi se passa calmement. Plusieurs matchs eu lieu même si, au grand désespoir de Mizuki, ce dernier ne put affronter "son rival destiné". Tout le monde commençait à prendre la direction de chez eux.

- On y va aniki ?

- Pars devant, je dois d'abord faire quelque chose.

Yuuta parti, laissant alors son frère seul avec… Mizuki. Ce dernier était en train de fermer son sac prêt à partir à son tour.

- Mizuki ? l'interpella Fuji.

- Ça y est, tu sais enfin comment je m'appelle, répondit Mizuki sur un ton sarcastique.

- Évidemment que je sais comment tu t'appelles Mizuki Hajime, né le 27 mai.

Mizuki resta bouche bée. Comment Fuji connaissait-il sa date de naissance ?

- Comment ? Et puis à quoi tu joues ? s'emporta le jeune homme.

- De quoi tu parles ? rétorqua Fuji tout en faisant semblant de ne pas comprendre.

- Tu m'ignorais encore il y a quelques secondes et là… C'est comme ça à chaque fois. Qu'est-ce que tu veux vraiment ?

Fuji ancra son regard dans celui de Mizuki. Ils restèrent ainsi plusieurs secondes. Mizuki se retenait presque de respirer quand finalement Fuji fit glisser une de ses mains sur le visage de manager attirant le visage du jeune homme vers le sien. Fuji s'empara alors des lèvres de Mizuki, l'embrassant délicatement pendant juste quelques secondes. Syusuke s'éloigna finalement :

- A une prochaine fois, Mizuki.

Fuji parti sans même attendre de réponse de son vis-à-vis. Mizuki resta là, sans bouger, de longues minutes durant. Fuji Syusuke venait de l'embrasser ?

_C'est pas possible, j'ai dû rêver… Oui, c'est ça, c'était un rêve, _pensa Mizuki. _Ce n'est pas possible autrement. Pourquoi le frère de Yuuta m'aurait-il embrassé ? _Il passa alors l'index sur ses lèvres, sentant encore la chaleur de celles de Fuji. _Ce n'est pas parce qu'il hante mes pensées que la réciproque est vraie… Il n'y a aucune raison qui aurait pu le poussé à faire "ça". Malade ? E, tout cas il va falloir que je découvre le fin mot de l'histoire ! Fuji Syusuke je découvrirais quel genre de personne tu es vraiment même si je dois y passer ma vie entière._

Fuji était plutôt fier de lui et de l'effet que son baiser semblait avoir fait eu sur le jeune joueur de St Rudolph. Quand son frère lui avait demandé de venir le rejoindre, il avait tout de suite deviné que Mizuki serait là… Depuis que Tezuka lui avait dit qu'il serait peut-être temps pour lui aussi d'avouer ses sentiments, et surtout quand il lui avait fait remarquer que Mizuki ne comprendrait pas le sens de son petit manège si il ne lui disait pas, Fuji avait décidé de tenter le tout pour le tout.

Il ne savait plus vraiment quand ses sentiments pour le jeune homme avaient ainsi évolué, mais il ne pouvait pas nier qu'il était bel et bien amoureux de ce joueur arrogant et sûr de lui… mais en même temps il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de sourire en pensant à lui, ne souhaitant qu'une chose : le faire sien, le sentant alors complètement à sa merci sous ses caresses et ses baisers. Il le désirait de plus en plus chaque jour qui passait.


	2. Jalousie

_**Chapitre 2 : Jalousie**_

L'entraînement de Seigaku avait commencé depuis bientôt une heure déjà.

- Oishi, Oishi t'as vu ! s'écria Eiji tout en se tournant vers son partenaire de double.

- Oui, j'ai vu. Allez continues si tu ne veux pas faire encore des tours de terrains. Le prochain tournoi arrive à grand pas et…

- T'inquiètes pas, on ne perdra pas, le coupa Eiji avant de retourner à son match d'entraînement contre Kaido.

Fuji s'approcha de Tezuka.

- C'est pour bientôt.

- De quoi tu parles ? demanda le capitaine.

- Mizuki… Il sera bientôt complètement piégé.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as encore fait…

- Dis comme ça on pourrait presque croire que je suis le méchant de l'histoire, ajouta Fuji. Je ne fais pourtant rien de mal… je fais juste en sorte d'être le centre de son monde.

- Je le plains vraiment. J'espère pour lui qu'il restera concentré et ne baissera pas sa garde.

- Je l'ai embrassé hier. Tu aurais dû voir sa tête.

Tezuka soupira devant la bonne humeur de son camarade.

- Tu n'as pas peur qu'il te déteste à jouer ainsi avec lui ?

- Bien sûr que non.

Même si il disait cela Fuji n'était pas vraiment sûr de ses paroles. Bien évidemment il y avait une faible probabilité que Mizuki le déteste… Il jouait avec ses sentiments après tout. Il savait pertinemment qu'il aurait facilement pu trouver une autre forme d'approche, mais celle-ci lui paraissait la plus amusante.

Le reste de l'entraînement se passa tranquillement. Comme à leur habitude Tezuka et Ryoma partirent ensemble. Fuji avait à peine franchit le portail quand il reçut un appel. Il sorti son portable de sa poche et fut surpris de voir que c'était Yuuta. Il avait à peine décroché que Yuuta lui demanda :

- Qu'est-ce que tu as encore fait à Mizuki san ?

- De quoi tu parles, je n'ai rien fait de particulier. J'ai juste était gentil avec lui comme tu me l'as demandé. Pourquoi, il y a un problème ? demanda Syusuke attendant impatiemment la réponse de son frère.

- Il est complètement ailleurs mais quand il a entendu des élèves parler de toi, il a tout de suite rougit… jamais je n'aurai pensé le voir comme ça.

- Je vois. C'est tout ?

- Co… C'est tout ce que ça te fait ? Je ne sais pas ce que tu prépares mais j'espère que tu ne vas rien…

- Je ne lui ferai rien de mal si c'est ça que tu crains, tenta de le rassurer Syusuke.

- Mouai, rétorqua Yuuta quelque peu sceptique. J'espère bien parce que…

- Fuji Syusuke, dit alors Mizuki qui venait de s'emparer du portable de Yuuta.

- Qui est-ce ? demanda le joueur de Seigaku tout sourire.

- Que… Comment oses-tu après…

- Ah Mizuki, désolé je ne t'avais pas reconnu, se moqua gentiment Fuji.

- …

- Alors, que me veux-tu ?

- Je… commença Mizuki ne sachant pas vraiment ce qu'il devait dire. Prépares-toi à perdre ! s'écria-t-il finalement avant de raccrocher.

- Intéressant, murmura Fuji pour lui-même. J'espère bien que je ne vais pas perdre, sinon ça voudrait dire que mes sentiments ne sont qu'à sens unique…

OOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOO

Le lendemain matin tous les élèves prenaient de nouveau le chemin de leur établissement scolaire. La matinée se passa rapidement. A la pause déjeuner Eiji rejoignit la salle de classe d'Oishi pour l'emmener avec lui et Fuji sur le toit, comme à leur habitude. Tezuka, Kawamura et Inui devaient déjà les y attendre.

- Il est parti il y a quelques minutes, le prévint une élève de la classe.

- Je vais voir si je le trouve, prévient les autres, demanda Eiji à son camarade de classe avant de partir en courant.

Il commença à descendre les étages quand il entendit :

- Je t'aime, dit une jeune fille.

Eiji se stoppa net, ne voulant pas déranger la confession de la jeune fille. Il attendit alors :

- Je… je suis désolé mais…

Eiji retint sa respiration : c'était la voix d'Oishi. Il resserra alors sa main sur la rampe d'escalier, le cœur battant à tout rompre.

- Tu aimes déjà quelqu'un ? demanda timidement la jeune fille faisant de son mieux pour ne pas pleurer.

- Oui. Désolé, répondit Oishi quelque peu coupable de blesser la jeune fille.

- Ne le sois pas, ce n'est pas de ta faute. Je n'ai vraiment aucune chance ? préféra demanda-t-elle demander.

- Non.

- Bien, au moins maintenant je peux essayer de passer à autre chose. Tant pis pour moi. Par contre… je connais cette personne ?

- Je pense que oui, fini par dire Oishi après réflexion.

- Et elle t'aime ?

- Je ne pense pas mais…

Oishi s'interrompit en entendant du bruit derrière lui. Voyant que personne ne venait il poursuivit.

- Tant que je peux rester avec, c'est tout ce qui compte. Par contre est-ce que tu pourrais…

- Garder ça pour moi ? Bien sûr, dit-elle alors qu'Oishi hochait la tête.

Ils se séparèrent finalement. Quand Oishi rejoignit ses camarades, Eiji était tranquillement installé aux côtés de Fuji. Il prit place comme si de rien était. Eiji, quant à lui, ne dit rien de ce qu'il avait entendu.

_Il aime quelqu'un… Il aime déjà quelqu'un… _pensa l'acrobate. _Cette personne a volé le cœur de mon Oishi et je ne peux absolument rien y faire. Moi qui pensais qu'on resterait ensemble à tout jamais. Je pensais que tu m'aimais autant que moi je t'aime et… on dirait que je me suis trompé._

Eiji dut prendre sur lui pour ne pas montrer à quel point il se sentait mal. Jamais il n'avait pensé que ça pourrait faire aussi mal d'avoir le cœur brisé. Personne ne sembla remarqué son mal être, pourtant, Fuji ne le quitta pas des yeux de tout le repas. Une fois la pause déjeuner finit, ils reprirent tous le chemin de leurs salles de classes respectives.

- Quelque chose ne va pas Eiji ? demanda Fuji alors qu'ils prenaient place.

- Non, pourquoi tu dis ça ? répondit Eiji tout en se forçant à sourire.

- Tu n'as pas besoin de sourire si tu n'en a pas envie. Si tu ne veux pas m'en parler ce n'est pas grave… j'attendrai que tu sois prêt à te confier à moi, ou quelqu'un d'autre.

Eiji savait pertinemment que son ami faisait référence à Oishi.

- Merci, mais tout va bien. Je n'ai rien à dire, dit-il finalement tout en détournant le regard.

OOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOO

Contrairement à d'habitude, Ryoma arriva le premier, après Tezuka bien sûr, sur les courts.

- C'est bien la première fois que tu…

Il fut interrompu par les lèvres du jeune homme qui venait de s'emparer des siennes. Tezuka rapprocha le corps du jeune homme près de lui, approfondissant par la même occasion le baiser. Il glissa sa langue entre les lèvres du jeune homme à la recherche de sa consœur. Il eut ainsi le plaisir d'entendre le plus jeune gémir de satisfaction. Ils durent pourtant se séparer après plusieurs baisers s'ils ne voulaient pas être surpris par les autres.

Tezuka remonta ses lunettes, les joues encore légèrement rosés. Il ne s'était pas attendu à ce que le plus jeune l'embrasse ici, sachant que n'importe qui pouvait arriver.

- La prochaine fois je viendrais encore un peu plus tôt je crois, ajouta alors Ryoma tout en souriant à son petit ami.

Les autres membres arrivèrent finalement et Tezuka put ainsi donner les directives. Chacun prit la direction de son court. Tout se passa bien jusqu'au moment où :

- Eiji, concentres-toi un peu, dit Oishi.

- C'est bon je sais ce que je dois faire alors laisses moi tranquille, répondit le jeune homme.

- Eiji…

Tous les regards se concentrèrent alors sur la Golden Pair. Après tout il était rare que ces deux-là se disputent.

- Je te dis juste de te concentrer un peu plus, tu as l'air ailleurs et du coup tu as loupé plusieurs…

- Je sais ce que j'ai à faire ! Ah mais tu veux peut-être que je sois à tes ordres Mr le Don Juan ?! cracha Eiji le fusillant du regard.

- Mr le Don Juan ? répéta Momo. C'est quoi cette histoire ?

- Aucune idée, répondit Echizen.

Oishi s'approcha d'Eiji, posant sa main sur son épaule. Personne ne s'était attendu à ce que ce dernier repousse son coéquipier :

- Ne me touche pas !

Eiji parti alors vers les vestiaires, laissant les autres membres en plan. Il est vrai que le jeune homme pouvait être capricieux mais jamais pas colérique… en tout cas pas sans raison.

- Il s'est passé quelque chose ? demanda Tezuka alors que Oishi n'avait pas bougé d'un millimètre.

- Non. Non, pas que je sache. Ce matin encore tout allait bien.

- A la pause de midi, commença Fuji, il est parti à ta recherche mais il est revenu en disant que ça ne servait à rien de te chercher que tu finirais bien par venir…

Oishi réfléchi rapidement et comprit ce qu'il se passait.

- Tezuka, dit-il en se tournant vers le capitaine, j'aimerai partir je…

- Vas-y mais je veux que tout soit régler demain. Le tournoi approche on a pas le temps pour vos disputes.

Oishi parti à son tour au grand étonnement de tous. Tezuka se tourna vers Fuji et demanda :

- Qu'est-ce que tu as encore fait ?

- Là, je n'ai rien fait.

- Ce n'est pas toi qui as dit qu'il était tant qu'Oishi réalise les sentiments d'Eiji ?

- Si, mais là je m'occupe d'abord de mes problèmes et ensuite je comptais leurs donner un coup de main. Mais on dirait qu'ils n'auront pas eu besoin de mon aide… contrairement à certains.

Tezuka savait parfaitement à quoi Fuji faisait référence. C'est sûr que sans lui il ne sait pas si Ryoma et lui serait ensemble… sur ce coup-là il les avait plutôt bien aidé, même si il ne lui dirait jamais.

OOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOO

_Je ne suis qu'un idiot, _pensa Eiji alors qu'il entrait dans sa chambre, s'écroulant sur le lit. _Moi qui voulais faire comme si de rien était, j'ai tout loupé. Maintenant ils font tous me poser des questions et Oishi… _Il attrapa son oreiller et le serra contre lui, repliant les jambes vers son torse.

- Oishi…

Il essuya rapidement une larme, essayant tant bien que mal de ne pas pleurer, chose qui n'était pas si facile.

_Je t'aime tellement et toi… Si seulement tu avais remarqué mes sentiments. T'es qu'un abruti ! Maintenant à cause de toi je ne me suis jamais senti aussi mal. Comment je vais faire maintenant pour te regarder en face ? Pour continuer de jouer au tennis avec toi ? Pour te parler tout simplement ? Je ne pourrais plus jamais te toucher ou te prendre dans mes bras sans que ça ne me fasses mal… Tu ne m'aimes pas, je ne suis pas celle à qui tu penses…_

Quelqu'un frappa à la porte :

- Eiji, Oishi est là.


	3. Nouveau camp d'entraînement

_**Bonjour/Bonsoir !**_

_**Voila enfin le chapitre 3 ! **_

_**En ce qui concerne le fait que seuls les couples Tezuka/Ryoma et Fuji/Mizuki soivent marqué dans la liste des personne c'est tout simplement que je ne peux mettre que 4 perso et qu'à l'originie Eiji/Oishi n'étaient pas censé avoir de chap centré sur leur histoire : c'est un bonus !**_

_**Bon assez de bla bla et bonne lecture.**_

_**Kiss !**_

_**°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°**_

_**Chapitre 3 : Nouveau camp d'entraînement**_

Une fois que Tezuka lui ai donné son accord, Oishi parti chercher ses affaires et prit immédiatement la direction de la maison de son coéquipier. S'il avait raison, Eiji avait dû entendre la confession de Tsumugi. Il n'avait donc pas rêvé, il avait bel et bien entendu les pas de quelqu'un dans les escaliers… et il avait fallu que ce soit justement lui… La jeune fille avait vu juste quand elle avait dit qu'il aimait quelqu'un mais comment aurait-il pu avouer que ce n'était pas une fille mais bel et bien son partenaire de double ?

Il se souvenait parfaitement de la première fois où il avait vu le jeune homme : ce dernier lui avait foncé dedans manquant de peu de lui faire tomber son livre sur le côté de la route… Il se souvenait parfaitement de son sourire quand il le lui avait rendu. Comment pouvait-il oublier son sourire innocent ? Ensuite, même si il avait été quelque peu surpris que le jeune homme veuille s'associer à lui en double, cela l'avait énormément touché…

Peu à peu ses sentiments avaient commencé à évolué jusqu'à devenir ce qu'ils sont maintenant : de l'amour. Il l'aimait l'acrobate comme jamais il n'avait pensé pouvoir aimé un jour. Il aimait entendre le jeune homme rire, le voir sourire et à chaque fois que ce dernier le prenait dans ses bras ou lui sauter dessus, pour un oui ou pour un non, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'espérer que ça dure encore un peu… toujours un peu plus. Lui aussi, parfois, avait envie de le prendre dans ses bras mais il n'osait jamais. Que penserait Eiji si il le faisait ? Ce n'était pas vraiment dans ses habitudes alors…

Pendant tout ce temps, depuis qu'il avait réalisé la véritable nature de ses sentiments, il avait fait en sorte de prendre soin du mieux qu'il pouvait de son partenaire, faisant de son mieux pour le faire sourire encore et encore… pour le faire rire, toujours plus… tout en faisant attention à ce que ce dernier ne se doute de rien. Il ne devait pas apprendre qu'il l'aimait réellement, qu'il le désirait bien plus qu'il n'aurait dû. Il ne voulait pas le perdre. Que ferrait-il si un jour Eiji s'éloignait de lui ? Rien que de l'imaginer cela lui faisait mal… alors maintenant que le jeune homme semblait en colère…

_Est-ce que je me trompe ou bien Eiji serait jaloux ? _se demanda Oishi sur le chemin. _Dans ce cas est-ce que ça signifie que j'ai peut-être une chance ? Que mes sentiments ne soient en réalité pas à ses unique ? Eiji, je t'en supplie aimes moi… N'aimes que moi ! Laisses moi être égoïste pour une fois et ne regarde que moi… _

Il arriva enfin à la maison d'Eiji et fut accueilli par la sœur de ce dernier.

- Eiji, Oishi est là.

- Je ne suis pas là ! s'écria Eiji.

- Je m'en occupe, dit alors Oishi à la sœur du jeune homme.

Oishi frappa à la porte et, n'obtenant aucune réponse il décida tout de même d'entrer. Il referma la porte derrière lui alors qu'Eiji s'asseyait en tailleur sur son lit, tenant toujours son oreiller contre lui.

- Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ?

- Tu m'as entendu avec Tsumugi san à midi n'est-ce pas ? demanda Oishi.

- Et alors ? rétorqua Eiji serrant un peu plus l'oreiller contre lui. Tu aimes vraiment quelqu'un ? Par ce que ci c'est vrai, pourquoi tu ne me l'as jamais dit… je croyais qu'on se disait tout ? se plaignit Eiji.

- C'est pour ça que tu es en colère ? Parce que je t'ai caché quelque chose ? demanda Oishi déçu.

_Je me suis trompé on dirait… il n'était pas jaloux que j'aime quelqu'un mais simplement en colère que je lui cache quelque chose. Tant pis, je n'aurai pas du espérer… _

- Tu ne lui as pas dit…

- Non.

- Pourquoi ? Elle sort déjà avec quelqu'un ? le questionna Eiji.

Même si cela lui faisait mal il voulait absolument savoir de qui son coéquipier était amoureux… Il voulait savoir contre qui il avait perdu. Il posa l'oreiller à côté de lui et releva ses jambes contre son torse. Il posa alors son front sur les genoux, sentant de nouveau les larmes lui montaient aux yeux.

- Non, mais je n'ai pas osé le lui dire.

- Pourquoi ?

- Pour ne pas l'entendre me dire "Désolé"…

- Moi, dit Eiji, si j'étais à sa place je ne te dirai pas ça…

- Et tu dirais quoi ? demanda Oishi le cœur battant.

- Je dirai "Je t'aime aussi"…

Un silence s'installa entre les deux hommes. Aucun des deux n'osaient bouger ou dire quoi que ce soit… Ils avaient l'impression que leur avenir se jouait maintenant. Oishi s'approcha alors de l'acrobate et s'accroupit à côté de ce dernier. Il prit une profonde inspiration et avoua enfin :

- Eiji c'est toi que j'aime.

Il avait à peine finit sa phrase qu'Eiji lui sauta dessus, le faisant tomber.

- Je t'aime aussi, répondit le jeune homme tout en lui adressant un magnifique sourire.

Eiji observa Oishi plusieurs secondes avant de demander :

- Tu comptes m'embrasser quand ?

Devant la gêne plus qu'évidente de son partenaire il ne put se retenir de rigoler. Eiji sentit finalement la main d'Oishi se poser derrière sa tête rapprochant ainsi leur visage. Il fut aux anges quand il senti les lèvres de vice-capitaine se poser délicatement sur les siennes, dans un baiser chaste et doux à la fois. Il savait qu'Oishi était plutôt réservé, depuis le temps qu'il le côtoyait, et cela lui fit donc encore plus plaisir quand il sentit la langue de ce dernier glisser sur ses lèvres quémandant l'accès. Eiji entrouvrit finalement les lèvres et, quand leurs langues se trouvèrent enfin, il ne put réprimer un frisson de remonter le long de son échine.

Bien qu'embarrassé par la situation, Oishi glissa une de ses mains sous le tee-shirt de son partenaire, la faisant glisser le long de son flan. Il put ainsi le sentir frissonner à son contact alors que leur langues se cherchaient, se caressaient, se taquinaient encore et toujours plus. Après plusieurs baisers plus passionnés les uns que les autres, ils se séparèrent finalement.

Eiji posa finalement sa tête sur la poitrine d'Oishi alors qu'il sentait encore la main de ce dernier continuait de la caresser délicatement.

- Tu ne peux pas savoir comme je suis heureux Oishi. On sera toujours ensemble maintenant, n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui, toujours.

Eiji ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire. Après plusieurs minutes ils se levèrent finalement, préférant s'installer sur le lit. A peine assis, Eiji quémanda de nouveau baiser mais ils furent interrompus par la sœur de l'acrobate. Oishi parti finalement au grand désespoir de son camarade. Ils échangèrent un rapide baiser avant qu'Oishi ne parte.

OOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOO

Samedi matin, les titulaires de Seigaku venaient à peine d'arriver sur les courts quand Ryuuzaki sensei fit son entré.

- Rassemblez-vous ! s'écria-t-elle. Bien nous allons faire un nouveau camp d'entraînement la semaine prochaine… commença-t-elle une fois les élèves rassemblé autour d'elle. Mais cette fois deux élèves de St Rudolph vont nous accompagner…

- De qui il s'agit ? demanda Inui.

- Il s'agit de leur manager Mizuki ainsi que du frère de Fuji, Yuuta.

- Ce qui veut dire qu'on n'aura pas cours ? demanda Eiji.

- Ne t'en fais pas les cours seront _tous _rattrapés, poursuivit-elle. Nous partirons lundi matin à 8h alors je ne veux aucun retard, dit-elle en se tournant vers Echizen.

- Quoi ? demanda-t-il l'air de rien.

Une fois les explications données sur le déroulement de la semaine d'après, Ryuuzaki sensei reparti les laissant gérer seul leur entraînement et leur laissant le lendemain de libre pour se préparer.

- Ochibi fait attention à ne pas arriver en retard pour une fois, le réprimanda Eiji.

- Ne t'en fais pas, je pense que Tezuka va faire en sorte de s'assurer qu'il soit là à l'heure, n'est-ce pas ?

- Tu y es pour quelque chose ? demanda Tezuka préférant changer de sujet.

- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, rétorqua le jeune homme.

- Je vois, tu comptes enfin lui dire ce que tu ressens… ça ne va pas être une semaine de tout repos j'ai l'impression…

Le week-end passa rapidement et, le jour du départ arriva enfin. Comme Fuji l'avait dit, Tezuka avait tout prévu pour que son jeune amant ne soit pas en retard. Il avait décidé de rester dormir chez le jeune homme, mêlant ainsi l'utile à l'agréable. Le père d'Echizen n'était même pas surpris de le voir ainsi rester, pouvant enfin jouer contre quelqu'un d'autre que son fils… Eiji et Oishi arrivèrent bras dessus bras dessous… Une fois le reste de l'équipe arrivé, et les membres de St Rudolph présent, ils purent enfin monté dans le bus.

Ryoma pris place, tout comme Eiji, à côté de son petit ami alors que Fuji Syusuke, lui, s'installa au côté de Mizuki sans lui accorder le moindre regard. Le voyage pouvait commencer...


	4. Fuji passe à la vitesse supérieure

_**Avant dernier chapitre !**_

_**J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira.**_

_**Kiss**_

_**°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°**_

_**Chapitre 4 : Fuji passe à la vitesse supérieure**_

Le voyage se fit sans encombre jusqu'à Karuizawa et ils arrivèrent en fin au court de l'après-midi. Contrairement à ce qu'ils s'attendaient, l'endroit n'était pas vraiment en ruine. Ce n'était toujours pas le grand luxe, mais en tout cas il n'y avait pas de grenouilles tous les dix pas.

- Bien, je vous laisse le temps de vous installer et on commencera l'entraînement que demain alors profitez du peu de repos que je vous laisse.

Ils entrèrent dans le bâtiment que les premières années de Seigaku avaient nettoyé avant de partir s'occuper des courts de tennis.

- On fait comment pour les chambres ? demanda Momo. On risque d'être serré si on dort tous dans la même pièce.

- En fait on vous a préparez deux chambres, intervint alors Sakuno.

Elle les accompagna dans la première chambre avant de leur montrer la seconde juste en face de la première. Elle partit alors à la rechercher de sa grand-mère. Ils se répartirent donc en deux groupes : d'un côté Tezuka, Echizen, Fuji Syusuke, Momo, Mizuki et Inui et de l'autre, Yuuta, Kawamura, Kaido, Eiji et Oishi.

Une fois leurs affaires installés, ils prirent immédiatement le chemin des courts voulant se défouler un peu après ce long voyage. Ils firent quelques échanges prenant ainsi leurs marques. Yuuta se retrouva à nouveau contre Echizen et il comptait bien prendre sa revanche. Mizuki ne cessait de jeter de nombreux coup d'œil vers le frère de son élève.

- Je ne sais pas ce que tu attends mais il ne te lâche pas du regard, remarque Tezuka faisant sourire son coéquipier.

- Je sais…

Tezuka allait ajouter quelques mais préféra ne rien dire et ainsi éviter d'être davantage mêlé à cette histoire.

Le dîner fut finalement servi et, après un bon bain, ils prirent tous la direction de leurs chambres. Demain ils devraient se lever tôt… Une fois les lumières éteintes Eiji en profita pour se glisser discrètement dans le futon d'Oishi, s'installant confortablement dans ses bras. Après un baiser de "bonne nuit" il ferma enfin les yeux, rejoignant à son tour les bras de Morphée.

OOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOO

Les jours s'enchaînèrent peu à peu. Une routine c'était facilement créer tout comme les groupes. Yuuta s'était facilement intégré tout comme Mizuki, même si ce dernier ne semblait pas vouloir lâcher le "prodige" du regard. Alors que Kaido, Yuuta, Momo, Oishi et Eiji étaient parti faire un footing, les autres continuèrent de faire des matchs. Ryoma affrontait Kawamura, alors que Mizuki se retrouvait à affronter Tezuka laissant ainsi Inui et Fuji sur le dernier terrain. Mizuki ne fut pas vraiment enchanté par ce tirage. Encore une fois Fuji semblait l'éviter.

C'était leurs quatrièmes jours ici et il n'avait quasiment jamais pu parler avec Syusuke. Ce dernier semblait, depuis le baiser, l'ignorer royalement malgré le fait qu'ils partageaient la même chambre, dormant même dans futons côte à côte. Mizuki était plus que frustré par la situation… Que devait-il faire pour attirer l'attention du jeune prodige ?

Tezuka, Ryoma et Fuji sortirent tous trois vainqueurs de leurs matchs.

- Bien joué Tezuka tu as battu… heu, c'est quoi déjà son nom ? dit Fuji à son capitaine.

- J'abandonne, ajouta simplement Mizuki en quittant les terrains.

- Tu vas trop loin, le réprimanda Tezuka.

- C'est bon, je sais comment me faire pardonner, dit-il un sourire en coin. Tu veux savoir ?

- Non, je ne préfère pas.

- De quoi vous parlez ? demanda Echizen. Heu, je ne veux pas savoir, dit-il finalement devant les regards de ses deux senpais.

Une fois le dîner terminé, ils prirent tous la direction du bain… Ils pouvaient enfin se détendre.

- Je ne sens plus mes jambes, remarqua Eiji en s'installant dans le grand bain.

- Tu m'étonnes, ajouta Momo alors que Yuuta hochait la tête.

Ils discutèrent ainsi pendant un moment jusqu'à ce que Mizuki ne décide de sortir. Il n'arrivait pas à se calmer : pourquoi donc Fuji Syusuke jouait-il comme ça avec lui ? Le détestait-il à ce point ? Cette pensée le blessa quelque peu mais il n'y prêta pas vraiment attention, après tout qui est heureux d'être détesté ?

Il sorti prêt à se changer quand Syusuke le rejoignit dans la pièce, laissant les autres continuer leur bain. Ils s'observèrent un moment avant que Fuji ne s'approche de Mizuki, le repoussant alors vers les lavabos. Mizuki se trouvaient désormais coincé, ne pouvant plus reculer.

- A quoi est-ce que tu…

Une nouvelle fois Fuji s'empara de ses lèvres mais cette fois-ci dans un baiser bien plus gourmand et passionné que le précédent. Mizuki se senti défaillir et se rattrapa de justesse sur les lavabos derrière lui. Il ne chercha même pas à repousser le jeune homme qui venait d'introduire sa langue dans sa bouche. Ce n'est que quand il senti la main du génie caresser délicatement son entre jambe par-dessus la serviette qu'une alarme sonna dans la tête du manager de St Rudolph. Le soupir de plaisir qu'il tenta de cacher se noya dans la bouche du joueur adverse avant qu'il ne parvienne enfin à se dégager.

- Qu'est-ce que…

- Quoi, ça ne te plais pas ?

Mizuki ne put répondre. Kaido venait en effet de les rejoindre, laissant tout juste de temps à Fuji de s'éloigner de Mizuki. Kaido les observa quelques secondes avant de s'habiller comme si de rien était. Les deux autres firent de même. Finalement chacun prit la direction de son futon et Mizuki ne put donc pas répondre à la dernière question de Fuji. Mais est-ce que lui-même connaissait la réponse ?

OOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOO

Il était plus d'une heure du matin et Mizuki n'arrivait toujours pas à dormir. Il se leva finalement, s'installant alors dans la salle à manger une tasse de thé à la main.

- C'est pas possible, murmura-t-il pour lui-même. Combien de temps il compte encore jouer ainsi avec mes nerfs…

Il soupira une nouvelle fois avant d'entendre des bruits de pas. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise quand il vit apparaître le sujet de toutes ses pensées.

- Tu n'arrives pas à dormir ? demanda alors le jeune homme.

- Tu es très perspicace, rétorqua Mizuki.

- Oui, en tout cas bien plus que toi on dirait, dit-il en s'installant en face du jeune homme.

- Tu n'as toujours pas répondu à ma question : à quoi tu joues ?

- Toi non plus : tu as aimé ? demanda-t-il en lui souriant.

Mizuki rougit légèrement même si il tentait de rester le plus neutre possible.

- Je commence à en avoir marre de tes petits jeux alors soit tu t'expliques soit tu oublies mon existence. Choisi ? s'emporta Mizuki.

Fuji se leva avant de faire le tour de la table. Il s'approcha de Mizuki et l'embrassa rapidement. Un simple et doux baiser qui contrastait avec le passionné qu'ils avaient échangé dans la salle de bain.

- Je suis très sérieux là, dit-il en ancrant son regard dans celui du brun.

Fuji quitta finalement la pièce laissant ainsi le joueur de St Rudolph réfléchir sur ce qui venait de se passer.

_Il est sérieux… Il m'embrasse et dit qu'il est sérieux… Alors dans ce cas pourquoi joue-t-il comme ça avec mes nerfs ? Pourquoi m'ignorer si c'est pour m'embrasser après ? Et puis s'il est sérieux ça veut dire qu'il… m'aime ? _Mizuki ne put s'empêcher de sourire face à cette conclusion. _Non, non et non, reprends-toi Mizuki ! Il doit y avoir une autre explication. Je dois juste trouver laquelle…_

- Déjà levé ?

Mizuki se tourna vers la voix et ajouta :

- Ah, Yuuta c'est toi ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

- Heu, je viens prendre mon petit déjeuner comme tous les matins.

- Quoi ! s'écria Mizuki. Il fait déjà jour ?

Yuuta s'installa en face de lui et demanda :

- Qu'est-ce que aniki t'a encore fait ?

- Comment tu sais que…

- Il n'y a que lui pour te mettre dans cet état.

- …

- Je ne sais pas à quoi il joue mais je suis certain qu'il ne cherche pas à te blesser, continua Yuuta.

- Ah oui, il m'embrasse pour quelles rais…

Mizuki s'interrompit devant son aveu. Il se prit la tête dans les mains. La bourde monumentale qu'il venait de faire…

- Il t'a embrassé ?! Dit Mizuki san, tu sais que tu l'aimes au moins ? ajouta alors Yuuta.

Mizuki releva la tête, ne comprenant pas vraiment de quoi parler son élève.

- Pardon ?

- Tu… tu l'aimes.

- Je… je ne vois pas ce qui te fait dire ça d'abord.

- Tu passes tes journée à me parler de lui, à dire que tu veux le voir pour faire un match, tu ne peux pas t'empêcher de sourire quand tu entends son nom et quand tu parles de lui on dirait presque que tu parles de la septième merveille du monde… même quand c'est pour dire du mal de lui. Je ne suis pas le seul à avoir remarqué tes sentiments envers mon frère… Il serait peut-être temps que tu le comprennes aussi. Et aussi, à force de le suivre du regard comme tu le fait, tout le monde va vite finir par le comprendre aussi.

- Que… Je ne suis pas… amoureux. Ce n'est pas possible, je le saurai quand même.

Il se leva finalement et quitta précipitamment la pièce.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? demanda Momo en entrant dans la pièce avec Oishi et Eiji. Mizuki san avait vraiment l'air paniqué...

- J'ai dû lui dire une vérité qu'il n'avait pas encore compris…

L'entraînement matinal commença finalement. Mizuki passa quasiment la plus grande partie de l'entraînement à éviter Fuji et son frère. Il quitta finalement le terrain prenant la direction du petit cabanon ou était entreposé le matériel.

_Là au moins je serai tranquille_, pensa le jeune homme en se laissant glisser le long du mur. _"Tu l'aimes_"… _c'est pas possible que je en m'en sois pas rendu compte. Si je l'aimais je passerai mes journées à penser à lui, à vouloir le voir. Je voudrais qu'il ne pense qu'à moi, qu'il se rende compte que j'existe. Le simple fait d'entendre sa voix ou de voir son sourire ferait battre mon cœur à la chamade… ou un truc du genre._

Mizuki releva la tête avant d'ajouter pour lui-même :

- Mais c'est déjà le cas… c'est exactement ce que je ressens ! Je… je suis amoureux de Fuji Syusuke !

Mizuki ne savait pas vraiment si il devait s'en réjouir ou non… Il tourna finalement la tête vers la porte en l'entendant s'ouvrir. En voyant entrer Syusuke, il détourna la tête. Ce dernier vint s'accroupir devant lui.

- On dirait que j'ai été trop loin… Je suis désolé.

Mizuki leva de nouveau la tête croisant ainsi le regard du prodige. Jamais il n'aurait pensé que ce dernier viendrait s'excuser.

- Pourquoi ? demanda tout de même Mizuki.

- J'aurai du trouver un autre moyen de te faire comprendre mes sentiments mais… c'est tellement amusant de te taquiner. Tu t'énerves vraiment facilement et là… je suis sûr que tu penses à moi.

- Attends-tu…

- Je t'aime Mizuki, avoua-t-il finalement en accentuant volontairement son nom.

Voyant que le camarade de son frère n'ajoutait rien, il commença à se relever. Mizuki le retint alors par la manche, le forçant à rester près de lui.

- Alors tout ça c'est parce que tu… m'aimes ? Qu'est-ce que ça serait su tu me détestais.

- …

- Et maintenant, poursuivit Mizuki, tu comptes continuer encore longtemps à jouer ainsi avec moi ?

- Ça dépend ?

- De quoi ? demanda Mizuki.

- De toi.

- Comment ça ?

- Si tu n'es pas encore amoureux de moi, je continuerais… je ferai en sorte que tu tombes éperdument amoureux de moi. Alors, je dois continuer ? expliqua Fuji.

Mizuki hésita quelques secondes avant d'avouer ce que Fuji espérait entendre.

- Non, ce n'est pas la peine je… je t'aime déjà. Et vu ce que m'a dit Yuuta kun, on dirait que c'est le cas depuis un moment déjà.

Fuji s'approcha alors de lui avant de finalement stopper tout mouvement. Il n'y avait maintenant que quelques millimètres entre leurs lèvres. C'est finalement Mizuki qui captura les lèvres de l'autre joueur, attirant par la même occasion Fuji contre lui.

Ils s'embrassèrent ainsi de longues minutes durant jusqu'à ce que Fuji ne commence à déposer quelques baisers sur le visage de Mizuki. Il lécha le lobe de son oreille, le mordillant au passage. Mizuki ne put empêcher un léger gémissement de franchir ses lèvres.

- Ravie de voir que ça te plaît… le taquina Fuji.

Il passa finalement un de ses mains sous le haut du brun, caressant ainsi son torse avant de venir taquiner ses tétons. Il le tortura ainsi pendant plusieurs minutes jusqu'au moment où il glissa finalement sa main sous le short et le sous-vêtement de Mizuki. Ce dernier eu un hoquet de surprise quand les doigts fins de Fuji commencèrent de lent va et viens sur sa verge.

- Touches moi aussi… ajouta Fuji tout en guidant une des mains de Mizuki vers sa propre entre jambe.

Malgré une légère hésitation, Mizuki cala finalement son mouvement à celui du prodige. Ce dernier se rapprocha un peu plus du brun, appuyant son front sur le torse de ce dernier. Le cabanon se remplit rapidement de leurs gémissements de plaisir.

- Plus vite… marmonna Fuji.

Aucun des deux n'auraient su dire depuis combien de temps ils étaient là, tout ce à quoi ils pouvaient penser étaient au plaisir qui se déferlait en vagues successive dans chaque parcelles de leurs corps. Ils atteignirent finalement le point de non-retour dans un dernier gémissement bien plus prononcés que les précédents. Ils se déversèrent alors dans la main de l'autre.

Fuji se cala dans les bras de Mizuki, qui l'accueilli avec plaisir. Jamais il n'avait pensé qu'un jour il le tiendrait dans ses bras et encore moins qu'il le ferait ainsi jouir. Il avait aimé voir son visage où se reflétait le plaisir charnel.

- On ferait mieux d'aller ce changer, remarqua alors Fuji.

- Oui, c'est préférable.

Ils se levèrent et quittèrent la pièce après un énième baiser.

Pendant ce temps-là, sur les courts :

- Je fais chercher d'autres balles, prévint Ryoma en s'approchant de son capitaine.

- Si j'étais toi je resterai là.

- Pourquoi ? demanda Ryoma surpris.

- Je pense que Fuji est avec Mizuki…

- Et alors ? demanda Ryoma ne connaissant pas vraiment toutes l'histoire.

Tezuka s'éclaircit la voix et ajouta finalement :

- Ils sont sûrement en train de… passe à l'acte, si je puis dire.

- Oh, je vois… En parlant de ça, quand est-ce qu'on le fera nous aussi ? Depuis qu'on est là tu m'évites j'ai l'impression.

- C'est juste qu'il y a du monde et je ne voudrai pas… Bien, on essayera de se trouver un peu de temps tous les deux mais plus tard, ajouta-t-il devant le regard insistant du plus jeune.

- Si tu n'as pas envie ce n'est pas grave, rétorqua Ryoma pour voir comment réagirai son capitaine.

- Bien que j'ai envie de toi, bien plus que tu ne peux l'imaginer. Content ? le rassura le plus vieux.

- Évidement que je le suis.

Ce n'est seulement qu'au déjeuner, une demi-heure plus tard, que Mizuki et Fuji firent leur grand retour. Fuji sourit à son frère avant de s'installer près de son capitaine.

- Je vois que tout va comme tu veux, remarqua Tezuka.

- Exactement, tout est parfait.

- Hmm, c'est plutôt intéressant. Je ne pensais pas que tu avais de tel goût Fuji senpai, ajouta Ryoma qui était en face de Tezuka.

Fuji regarda Ryoma. Depuis quand était-il au courant ? Qu'importe, cela ne lui posait pas de problème. Le reste de la journée se passa dans la bonne humeur et Mizuki put enfin affronter Fuji dans un nouveau match en simple… match qu'il perdit de nouveau.


	5. Ah l'amour…

_**Et voilà enfin le dernier chapitre de cette petite fic !**_

_**J'espère vraiment que cette histoire vous aura plus. N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé.**_

_**Kiss et peut-être à une prochaine fois.**_

_**Paige0703**_

_**°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°**_

_**Chapitre 5 : Ah l'amour…**_

Pensant le reste de la journée, Mizuki et Syusuke continuèrent d'agir comme d'habitude, même si le manager de St Rudolph suivait beaucoup moins son nouvel amant du regard : maintenant il savait ce que manigançait le prodige et, bien sûr, il ne voulait pas que tout le monde remarque son penchant pour le jeune homme de Seigaku. Yuuta le lui avait bien dit le matin, il devait faire plus attention. Mais comment pouvait-il faire pour ne pas regarder la personne qu'il aimait ? Comment faisait les autres pour résister à la tentation de s'approcher de l'être aimé ? Était-ce aussi difficile pour Fuji ou bien était-ce lui qui était devenu trop fleur bleu ? Il préféra mettre ça de côté. De toute façon il ne connaissait personne qui pourrait l'aider et le conseiller…

Après le dîner et un bon bain chaud et revigorant, Tezuka s'éclipsa en compagnie du plus jeune. Ils partirent ainsi faire un tour. Il n'y avait pas un nuage dans le ciel, les étoiles semblaient même briller plus que d'accoutumée. Ils s'installèrent sous un arbre, Ryoma dans les bras du capitaine.

- C'est une ambiance très romantique, tu ne trouves pas buchou ? demanda Ryoma.

- Hmm, oui… si tu le dis.

_C'est pas possible, _pensa Echizen, _il est vraiment embarrassé par tout ça ou bien est-ce que sortir avec moi le déranges… Peut-être qu'il s'est rendu compte qu'il ne m'aimait pas tant que ça ? Peut-être qu'il préférerait être avec quelqu'un d'autre ? Être ailleurs ?_ commença à paniquer Ryoma. Il se tourna vers Tezuka, se dégageant ainsi des bras de son senpai.

- Dis buchou, tu… m'aimes vraiment ? demanda alors Ryoma voulant tout de même vérifier et ainsi calmer sa peur de le perdre.

- Pourquoi tu demandes ça d'un coup ?

- Parfois on dirait que tu n'as pas vraiment envie d'être avec moi. Et puis, à part quand on est vraiment que tous les deux, la plus part du temps chez toi ou chez moi, tu ne fait jamais le premier pas… ça te gênes tant que ça ?

Tezuka ne s'était pas attendu à un tel monologue. Il avait toujours perçut Ryoma comme quelqu'un de peu bavard et sûr de lui, mais là… il avait vraiment l'air inquiet. _L'aurai-je blessé sans m'en rendre compte ? _se demanda le capitaine. _Tu ne te rends pas compte à quel point je t'aime et à quel point ça m'embarrasse… _pensa le jeune homme.

_-_ Je t'aime vraiment, le rassura Tezuka. C'est juste que… ce n'est pas dans mes habitudes de montrer mes sentiments comme ça. Je ne voulais pas te blesser.

Echizen parut soulagé de la réponse de son senpai. Il était bel et bien timide… Un Tezuka timide lui plaisait vraiment beaucoup aussi.

- Ce n'est pas dans mes habitudes non plus, mais comme c'est toi… et que je t'aime vraiment je…

Tezuka l'attira soudainement dans ses bras capturant alors ses lèvres. Ils s'embrassèrent de longues minutes durant, voulant toujours plus de l'autre. Tezuka ôta finalement le haut du jeune homme, l'installant alors sur ses cuisses. Il laissa ses mains glisser sur sa peau nue… Heureusement pour eux que, même si il était tard, il faisait bon dehors. Il déposa quelques baisers sur sa poitrine avant de passer sa langue sur les bourgeons roses du jeune homme. Il les mordilla légèrement sentant le jeune homme frissonner. Ryoma n'aurait pu dire si c'était parce qu'il était dehors, mais il semblait être plus sensible aux attouchements de son petit ami.

- Je t'aime Ryoma, n'en doute jamais, lui dit alors Tezuka. Je ferai en sorte que tu n'en doutes plus jamais même si je ne peux pas changer mes habitudes du jour au lendemain mais…

- Ce n'est pas la peine. Je t'aime comme tu es Tezuka… alors ne change pas. Même si tu as le droit de m'embrasser quand on est dehors, ou me prendre dans tes bras, même si ce n'est que quelques secondes ça sera toujours parfait.

- Compris…

Ils s'embrassèrent de nouveau avant que Tezuka ne poursuive ses douces tortures. Il baissa le short du jeune homme, caressant l'intérieur de ses cuisses. Le plus jeune ne put retenir un soupir de bien être alors que Tezuka commençait de lent va et vient sur sa virilité, attisant en encore plus son désir. Ryoma scella de nouveau leurs lèvres par de nombreux baisers. Il voulait que Tezuka l'aime plus, toujours plus, qu'il veuille de lui à tout jamais. Il sentit finalement un doigt se glisser dans son intimité. Ce n'est qu'un sentant un deuxième faire son entrée qu'il se crispa légèrement. Tezuka stoppa tout mouvement :

- On peut arrêter là…

Ryoma secoua la tête avant de bouger les hanches, faisant comprends à son amant qu'il avait intérêt à continuer de le caresser… Il le voulait vraiment et ce n'était pas cette petite gêne qui le ferait changer d'avis.

- Ce n'est pas la première fois, alors continue.

Tezuka sourit avant de caresser de nouveau la verge de Ryoma augmentant soudainement le rythme.

- Ahh, hmm… Te…zuka. Hmm… gémit le plus jeune.

Maintenant il étais prêt à le recevoir, il plaça son propre membre gonflé de plaisir à l'entrée de l'intimité du jeune homme. Ce dernier descendit lentement son corps, s'empalant de lui-même. Il entendit un soupir échapper des lèvres de son amant, ce qui le fit sourire. Il attendit quelques secondes avant de commencer à bouger, lentement au début, avant d'augmenter peu à peu le rythme. Ryoma avait passé ses bras autour du cou de Tezuka avant de poser son front sur celui du capitaine. Il se mordit la lèvre alors que la main de Tezuka continuait de caresser chaque centimètre carré de son corps de sa main libre.

A chaque coup de rein, Ryoma se sentait vibrer de l'intérieur. Il s'harmonisait autant que possible aux mouvements de Tezuka, s'abaissant en cadence faisant entrer le membre de Tezuka toujours plus profondément en lui jusqu'à ce qu'il touche enfin le point magique le faisant frissonner et gémir un peu plus fort.

Au fur et à mesure que la main de Tezuka le rapprochait de l'orgasme, Ryoma augmentait le rythme de ses va et viens, précipitant avec lui Tezuka dans les limbes du plaisir. Ils n'étaient que gémissements alors que Ryoma finit par se déverser dans la main de son amant.

- Tezuka… murmura ce dernier se laissant en s'écroulant légèrement sur ce dernier.

Tezuka plaça ses mains sur les hanches du plus jeune, continua ainsi d'entrer au plus profond du jeune, touchant encore et toujours le point si sensible à l'intérieur de son corps. Il ne put tenir plus longtemps alors que l'anneau de chair de Ryoma se resserrai un peu plus sur son propre membre. Dans un dernier râle de plaisir, le corps en feu, il se déversa dans le corps même du plus jeune.

Ils restèrent plusieurs secondes ainsi, sourire aux lèvres. Tezuka tenait fermement le corps du plus jeunes dans ses bras, les yeux encore fermés. Ils reprenaient peu à peu leurs esprits, se remettant ainsi de leurs orgasmes. Le capitaine déposa un baiser sur le front du plus jeune avant que de l'aider à se relever, lui tendant ses vêtements.

- On devrait rentrer, les autres font commencer à se poser des questions, dit alors Tezuka.

- Hmm. Dit, une autre douche avec moi ça te tente ? proposa Ryoma.

- Comment pourrai-je refuser, répondit Tezuka en plongeant son regard dans celui du plus jeune, où le désir semblait brûler encore un peu plus.

Heureusement pour eux ils ne croisèrent personne sur le chemin de la salle de bain leur évitant ainsi de répondre aux questions de leurs camarades. Ils partirent finalement se coucher, Ryoma se glissant dans le même futon que son amant.

- J'espère que Mizuki me laissera aller aussi loin la prochaine fois, remarqua alors Fuji l'air rêveur.

Tezuka se crispa légèrement en entendant la voix de son camarade, ce qui amusa Echizen.

- Tu au cas essayer la prochaine fois Fuji senpai…

- Hmm, c'est une idée… je crois que demain je vais aussi partir en promenade... avec Mizuki bien sur.

Le dit Mizuki déglutit péniblement : premièrement Fuji venait clairement d'annoncer qu'il avait l'intention de lui faire l'amour demain et, deuxièmement, il venait de comprendre que Tezuka et Echizen étaient ensemble ! Il continua de faire semblant de dormir jusqu'à ce qu'il sente sa couverture se soulever et quelqu'un se glisser contre lui.

- J'espère que tu n'y vois pas d'inconvénients, Mizuki… murmura Fuji à son oreille.

En sentant le souffle chaud de Fuji dans son cou, il ne put réprimer un frisson. Fuji le força à se retourner, se retrouvant ainsi face à face.

- Alors ? demanda Fuji.

Même si la chambre était plongée dans le noir Fuji imaginait parfaitement le visage rouge de son petit ami. Pour réponse Mizuki embrassa Fuji, qui ne s'y était pas attendu.

- Je prends ça pour un "oui". J'ai hâte d'être à demain, dit-il en se calant dans les bras de Mizuki.

Après un rapide "bonne nuit" ils sombrèrent tous dans un sommeil bien mérité. Inui, qui ne dormait pas, se sentit vraiment de trop dans cette chambre, même si la lui permettait d'avoir de nouvelles données. Il pria pourtant pour que la prochaine fois, si il y avait encore un camp d'entraînement, il ne se retrouve pas dans la même chambre qu'un couple, préférant éviter d'assister à de telles scènes embarrassantes.

OOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOO

Le lendemain, l'entraînement repris tranquillement.

- On a bien fait de venir ici, n'est-ce pas ? demanda Oishi à son capitaine.

- Oui, je ne regrette pas qu'on soit venu, dit-il en posant son regard sur le plus jeune du groupe.

- Ochibi ! Joues contre moi ! s'écria Eiji en prenant Ryoma dans ses bras le serrant contre lui.

Tezuka et Oishi observèrent la scène, se crispant légèrement.

- Il y a de la jalousie dans l'air, remarqua alors le prodige.

Ce dernier avait parlé de manière à ce que Ryoma et Eiji l'entende. Ces deux derniers se tournèrent vers la capitaine et le vice capitaine qui détournèrent immédiatement le regard. Eiji pouffa de rire alors que Ryoma, lui, soupirait. Cela leur fit tout de même plaisir de voir que leur petit ami respectifs étaient jaloux… au moins ça ne faisait que leur prouver un peu plus qu'ils étaient réellement aimé.

- Tu sais où ils vont ? demanda soudainement Oishi a Tezuka, alors que Fuji entraînait Mizuki derrière lui, un sourire sur les lèvres.

- Mieux vaut ne pas savoir…

Devant l'air embarrassé de son ami, Oishi préféra demander pour en avoir le cœur net :

- Ils sont… ensemble ?

Tezuka hocha simplement la tête. Le reste de la semaine se passa calmement même si quelques-uns furent déçus que leurs "vacances" se terminent déjà. Cette semaine avait permis à certains de se rapprocher et à d'autres de renforcer un peu plus leurs amour...


End file.
